


Secret Kisses

by iSikachu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSikachu/pseuds/iSikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun felt the strong and muscular arms wrapping around his waist, with soft and gentle pecks being placed at the base of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what I wrote; I wrote it at midnight last night. I don't even know what to call it..a drabble? a mini-oneshot? XD 
> 
> gosh, so much fluff ! but ILOVESHOWKISOWHATEVER
> 
> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> And thank you to my cousin once again for beta-reading this for me!
> 
> Enjoy~

Kihyun felt the strong and muscular arms wrapping around his waist, with soft and gentle pecks being placed at the base of his neck. 

Kihyun, surprised, stopped chopping the vegetables and tried to push the muscular arms away from him.

"Hyunwoo hyung! Stop it, what if someone sees us?" Kihyun tried his utmost best to remove Hyunwoo's arms from his waist, but the latter was much stronger.

Hyunwoo turned Kihyun around in his embrace and pecked his lips, earning a soft blush on Kihyun's cheeks.

"Hey baby," Hyunwoo whispered lowly.

"What are you doing here hyung? What if someone sees? The rest of the members are also in the dorm remember?" Kihyun constantly glanced at the door, making sure that no one was there.

Hyunwoo gently turned Kihyun to face him and pecked his lips one more time.  
"Don't worry Hyun-ah, they are busy. I made sure they are busy" Hyunwoo finished with a smirk.

Kihyun gasped at the comment, cheeks reddening further, if possible. The arms around his waist tightened and he was pulled right up against Hyunwoo's torso.

Kihyun leaned forward and rested his head on Hyunwoo's chest, his favourite place to lie and rest on. 

"I missed you so much hyung" Hyunwoo smiled as he could feel Kihyun pouting against his chest. He ruffled Kihyun's hair and placed a kiss on the latter's soft red locks. He pulled Kihyun away from him slowly and cupped his cheeks, stroking the smooth pale skin under his thumbs.

"I missed you too baby. But I'm here now, so shall we?" Hyunwoo smirked once again and winked at Kihyun.

"Wha-" Kihyun didn't get the chance to reply as Hyunwoo sweeped him into a long and deep kiss. Hyunwoo repeatedly nibbled on Kihyun's upper lip between his own, turning them red and puffy. 

Kihyun, forgetting about his worries of someone catching them, wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck and kissed Hyunwoo back deeply. 

The kiss felt so pure and sweet to both of them; everything around them was forgotten and they immersed themselves into each other. 

Soon, their tongues collided and it became a battle to see who will give in first, which ended in Kihyun legs turning into jelly as Hyunwoo won the battle and started doing wonders in the latter's mouth.  
They both pulled away, trying to catch their breath as a small string of saliva connected their lips. 

Hyunwoo reached down once again and planted a small, yet deep kiss on Kihyun. 

They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes that showed nothing but love for each other. 

"Ah Hyung! Is the dinner ready or not? I am so hungry and Wonho hyung is not playing fairly." 

Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo away from him as hard as he could as Jooheon called out for him.

"O-oh y-yeah, dinner is coming, I'm almost done" Kihyun stuttered as he tried to calm his heart from the sudden panic.

Hyunwoo laughed pecked Kihyun's lips once more before leaning into Kihyun's left ear. 

"We'll continue this later baby" Hyunwoo whispered and pecked Kihyun's ear before leaving a flushed Kihyun behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....so yeah.


End file.
